


Beautifully Bruised

by boatsnhearts (orphan_account)



Category: Defending Jacob, IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bruises, Choking, Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cutting, Extremely Underage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing It Better, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Painplay, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/boatsnhearts
Summary: Jacob finds a beaten up boy, and decides to “help” him.//a short, quick little thing I thought of.
Relationships: Jacob Barber/Georgie Denbrough
Kudos: 24





	Beautifully Bruised

It was like any other day for Jacob, walking home form school and taking the same trial he’s always took since second grade. Listening to the same songs on his playlist that he’s always liked. 

However, something cried out. Taking the earbuds out, he stopped walking. Giving himself a moment to listen to whatever he heard. Usually, Jacob would ignore something like that. But when he heard the whimper of a child, something told him to go check. 

Making his way to wear he heard the noise, the teen found himself going down a steep hill. The sounds of leaves crunching under his feet. Jacob could see a little boy, appearing to be around ten, maybe even eleven years old. 

He had bruises all over his body, even having a busted lip and nosebleed to go with it. It looked like he had been here for a while, possible a few hours. Jacob watched as he attempted to move, but laid back down, whimpering in pain. 

It was..arousing. Seeing a boy so young, he could do whatever he wanted with him in public, and nobody would see a thing! 

Jacob planned on killing the person that’s done this to him, sure, he was a murderer. But he did care, just had a hard time showing it. Slowly, he made his way back down without tripping. Seeing as the beaten kid looked up at him. 

“Bill..?” He muttered under his breath. Lifting his head up to get a better look. 

The teen stopped at his tracks. 

“Bill? Who’s Bill, kid?” Jacob asked, kneeling down and carefully touched one of the bruises on his cheek. “Um, he’s..he’s my brother. You look a lot like him.” 

It sort of made Jacob feel bad that the boy was trembling, surprisingly not crying his eyes out like most kids would after a beating. The teen caressed his cheek, feeling himself get lost in the beauty he had. 

“What’s your name?” He asked in a reply, his dominance slowly creeping up behind him. Jacob barely knew this little boy, but yet..he felt like he could just break him. 

“Georgie..”

Georgie didn’t have any clue why this teen that looked like Bill was touching him this way, but he liked it. Even though he hates that bowers has beaten him up for the third time this week, he couldn’t help but enjoy every bit of the stinging pain in every inch of his body. 

“Hm, Georgie..can you do me a few favors? I’ll take you to the hospital when I’m done..I promise~.” Jacob was smiling, sending that this innocent and sweet looking boy was hiding something from him. His thumb switching from rubbing the soft bruised cheek to the cut on Georgies lip. 

Georgie whined softly, trying his best to not get hard and give in to Jacobs touch. He pretended to look like he wasn’t enjoying it, but it was becoming quickly obvious. Hesitantly nodding.

“Would can I use you? Just for a little while?” Jacob groped one of the thicc thighs, chuckling at how red his cheeks went. “Oh, you’re curvy..aren’t you a little young to be having this kind of body?”

Jacob had an idea, moving away for a moment. He put his bookbag down on the ground, opening it up to look for something. Grinning, he pulled out his pocket knife. Switching the blade open. 

Looking over at Georgie again, he could see some fear. “Oh, honey~ don’t be scared, I’m not gonna cut you open!” Sitting down next to him, he leaned down to kiss his cheek. “You’re too cute, I wouldn’t hurt you intentionally unless you wanted me to~”

Noticing that Georgie was getting hard, Jacob smirked. Teasing putting his knife up to it. “Tell me something..would you also be okay with being tossed around? Getting cut up like a little paper doll? You just..look perfect like this..” 

Georgies little boner twitched excitedly, he couldn’t say a word due to fear and arousal. “Oh? Then I bet you wouldn’t mind this then~!” 

Putting the knife next to him, Jacob wrapped his hands around the soft, small neck. Giving it a harsh, but gentle squeeze. Hearing a choked out moan come out. Giggling in excitement, the older boy rubbed his knee up against the hard-on. 

“Harder..~” Georgie managed to get out of his mouth, panting and grinding against Jacobs knee. The squeezes on his neck got harder, it being enough to make the boy grind even more. 

“Your such a pervy little boy..getting off to being choked out~!” Jacob used one hand to choke Georgie our whole managing to not break his neck. His other going for the knife and putting the blade onto his cheek. Loving how Georgie just whined in enjoyment. 

Slowly, he made a tiny cut. It being enough to bleed only a little bit. Then, he let go. “Get in my lap, and keep grinding on me~“

The younger boy obeyed, sitting in Jacobs lap. Holding onto him while he grinded into his leg again. Once again, one hand choked Georgie while he mindlessly rubbed against him. The other making small cuts into his soft and thicc thighs. 

Jacob decided to get creative, cutting small hearts into Georgies tummy. “So pretty..you got a phone, hun? I’ll give you my number when we’re done.” He nodded, panting and gasping a little as he felt himself inching closer and closer to the brink of cumming in his shorts. 

As hard as Jacob was, he couldn’t fuck the boy yet. Even if he wanted to, he needed to get him to the hospital. “You getting close? You can go ahead and cum for me, you’ve been so good..~” 

The teen whispered into his ear, licking the blood off of his cheek from where he had previously cut him. 

As if on cue, Georgie came. Gasping and holding onto him as he busted a but into his shorts. Luckily, it didn’t stain them, only his underwear. Jacob put the knife away, back into his pocket. Letting go of his neck, he pulled Georgie into a hug. 

Jeez, he still didn’t know a thing about him. Yet, he felt like he would die if Georgie ever got sad. “You’re too cute for your own good..you still wanna go to the hospital?”


End file.
